


意外尽头 12

by Zsusu



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsusu/pseuds/Zsusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>禁止任何形式的搬运/二次上传/改文/抄袭</p>
    </blockquote>





	意外尽头 12

**Author's Note:**

> 禁止任何形式的搬运/二次上传/改文/抄袭

12 小别

“你家也是个Alpha？”  
问话的人表情淡定中藏了点揶揄，隐约还有不可捉摸的欢喜，方毓和几天前一样搬了凳子坐在王俊凯的桌子旁边，大有不给解释不走人的意思。而被询问的那个慌了手脚，好像被发现了什么惊天大秘密一般，坐都不安稳。

方毓见他不知所措的样子，难得地扯出点笑意：“怎么，很惊讶我能看出来？”  
王俊凯去摸手机，摁亮屏幕自己又看了两眼，疑惑道：“这个很明显吗？”

“你们在一起大概他是……那一个，我说的对吧。A能够为你张腿，绝对是真爱了。”方毓点了根烟，抽出时问王俊凯要不要，被对方谢绝，他弹了弹烟灰，一点红星子掉在水磨石地面上，继续施施然说，“有多少人知道？”  
“……我一个发小大概隐约猜到，然后就是你。”王俊凯见他长谈的预备役姿势，放松下来，知道方毓或许也存着和他一样的心情，索性说了实话，“我……呃，我没打算跟多少人说，可能潜意识里还是觉得这件事……不正常。”

“他呢？”  
“……”

两个字问倒了王俊凯，他惊讶地发现自己从未问过王源类似的事情。他们在一起之后除开某个气氛不错的下午，他隐晦提起见家长的事时，王源打了个太极蒙混过关，之后双双对于“承认”默契地缄口不提。方毓见他不说话，也猜到了答案，哼了一声不再逼他。  
王俊凯沉默良久，抬头反问道：“少校，你和他向家里说了吗？”

“我是孤儿，他跟家里断绝了关系。”他回答得很快，斩钉截铁，好像这是一件很值得骄傲的事情，“辛恩平时像个没嘴葫芦，关键时刻绝不含糊。原本应该是没事，有天在宿舍被长官抓到，才有了禁闭。”  
“他家里是名门，父亲从商，他要继承家业的。”王俊凯想了想，又补充，“总觉得是很长的路。”

一根烟抽完，方毓把烟蒂摁在桌上烧出黑色的凹陷：“那也是你自己选的。”

他转身回到自己的铺上，顺手关了灯。没见到王俊凯在一片黑暗里弯了眉眼，他给王源发了条信息，睡觉。刚说完“我爱你”，好像什么都显得多余，但又不能不说。  
“我们以后遇到什么事都不要分开，我知道这条路很难走。”

 

王源前夜改毕业论文改到心碎，整个人都要超凡脱俗了，好不容易敲打完最后一个字，嗷呜一声摔到床上，连衣服都没换就这么睡了一宿。得亏是Alpha体质好，春寒料峭的时候不盖被子，换其他人吹了半夜冷风肯定发烧。  
第二天王源吸着鼻涕从床上爬起来，首先反应是去摸手机——他长年累月养成了习惯，和王俊凯如出一辙的强迫症，但凡有未读消息，可以的话绝对会在第一时间点掉。

然后他看到了王俊凯没头没尾的微信，抱着被子，捧着手机，坐在床上傻笑到导师打电话问他什么时候有空改论文。  
傻笑顿时无影无踪，王家大宅的二楼卧室传来某人撕心裂肺的嘶吼，宛如山崩地裂。

楼下王太太正在吃早茶，小拇指一勾白瓷杯子：“源源怎么了呢？”“最近几天不是写毕业论文呢嘛，估计也是够呛。”王先生看报，没把这件事放在心上。  
王源顶着黑眼圈下楼时父母都各自忙，早早地离开了，桌上给他留了份早餐。王源看了看奶茶，让人给他换咖啡。揉着快要炸裂的太阳穴，王源想大概王俊凯要每天给他写一百句情话才能够缓解，他没意识到那人那话的意图。

等他拿着批满了鲜红修改意见的论文往回走，梧桐树上冒出新芽，踩着阴影一步一步，荷塘里还是萧条——东风拂面，福至心灵般悟道了。  
居然已经有这个心思了。王源捂着脸，想把嘴角的笑意全都遮住，他们在一起不过小半年，连彼此的生理都还没来得及适应的透彻，更别提三观相符、性情互补、是不是适合一起走下去，王俊凯就想到以后和他一起面对封建大山了。

可也亏得这条信息，王源在荷塘旁边的石凳坐下来，冰冷的温度让他能保持清醒，不至于在幸福中晕眩——切实在提醒他，“两个Alpha。”

喜欢又怎么样，爱又怎么样，所有人都会觉得你们是异端：放着好好的上位者不做，偏要委身别人；勾一勾手指就有Omega蜂拥而至，还要内部消化。这不是吃饱了撑的？

说白了，他们之间和别的人比起来，只少了一条让人信服的维系。  
它又尴尬又奇异，没了好似也无所谓，可偏偏其他的目光中这是至关重要，没了就活不了。标记与未标记在它面前都成了第二选择，灵魂绑定直接开除出讨论范围。

信息素对王源摇摇头：“你们同源却不契合，早晚会出事。”

王源坐在石凳上，面朝着萧索的荷塘，经过一个冬天这些枯萎的残枝败叶在他看来像老派的保守伦理。他脑海中辗转过天演和进化，翻腾了文学作品中讴歌自由的篇章，吹掉天平上的灰尘，小心翼翼地把“爱人”和“其余”放了上去，拨动标尺，等待决断。一侧是他在阳光和阴影的交界处凝视过的恋人，一侧是他的前途他的家庭他的社会交往脉络和所有资源，王源最后把手中的论文卷了卷。

“还是王俊凯重要一点。”  
“只要王俊凯吗？”

“只要王俊凯。”

 

王俊凯的假期来得比他想象中要快，他在四月中旬备受思念煎熬的时候迎来了一个不算长的探亲期。他和夏辛恩商量，换了时间，这样下次那两位能够一起休假。  
他没跟王源说这件事，想给他一个惊喜，连自己家长也没告诉，欺上瞒下地微服私访了。王俊凯迫不及待地离开，连制服都忘记了换下，他一心一意地赶路，但也到临近半夜时分开车回到自己的地盘，只觉得空气都是熟悉的湿润，连雾霭也可爱。

街灯和走的时候相比，好像更亮了。王俊凯归心似箭，甚至没来得及问王源现在在哪，径直驱车去他们的小窝。仿佛小时候和玩伴定下的秘密基地，藏着诸多愉快的回忆。  
电梯间的金属门诚实清晰地倒映出王俊凯眉梢眼角的喜色，他松了松军绿色的领带，看那个衣冠楚楚的自己。似乎王源第一次见他也是一套军装，想到这里，王俊凯没来由地更觉得世事无常，而人定胜天。

窗外夜色苍茫，浑然不知有人趁着暗沉星空悄悄归来，虽无风雪夜归人的潸然若泣，可也算作撞到怀里的惊喜。  
王俊凯掏出那把钥匙插进锁孔，心脏砰砰狂跳，“就要见到王源了”这个念头困扰他一路，带来过的困扰在此时具象化成绕指柔。推开门，王俊凯随手把钥匙放在鞋柜上。客厅没开灯，王源可能已经休息了。

站在摆放熟悉的客厅，王俊凯终于有了回家的释然。  
他这才念起如果王源在家怎么办，悄声地脱了鞋，正预备着要不还是报告，看到了卧室门缝中露出的一点灯光。

手握上了门把，往下按压，王源正在床头看书的样子毫无征兆地闯进了他的眼中：两个枕头，一个靠在背后另一个抱在怀里，手中厚厚的书，而那人戴了副框架眼镜，手指翻页的动作随着开门的响动停下，抬眸。

是多少日夜酿酒的一壶酒，王俊凯望进王源的眼睛，看到那里面映出床头温柔的灯光。他情不自禁地笑起：“我回来了。”

王源蓦地坐直了，他想站起来去狠狠拥抱王俊凯，但他脚沉重得像灌了铅。他坐在床上，朝王俊凯张开手臂。

“抱——”

 

王俊凯吻他，舌尖尝到王源口腔里残留的薄荷味道，仿佛沙漠里的人遇到了一眼泉水，连一分一秒都不愿意放手。他的手无意识地摩挲王源的腰侧，感觉到对方的回应。

他从来没想过王源会这么主动，还会仿佛撒娇一样软糯糯地向他要求一个拥抱。王俊凯埋头在王源颈侧，洗过澡的皮肤温热得像上好绸缎，王源没换沐浴露，用的还是冬天那个像小孩子的牛奶味。王俊凯在他耳根处吮吸，退开满意地看自己的标记。

异于普遍意义的“标记”，更像是王俊凯的“私章”。耳根处皮肤鲜少人触碰，王源的体质容易留痕迹，他掐过王源腰眼，那人和他贴得更紧，咬过王俊凯的肩膀。

“怎么不说一声！”恶狠狠地啃着他的锁骨。  
王俊凯正在王源身上摸得舒服，心不在焉回了一句：“突然的事，我跟别人换了探亲假。懒得看别人，先来找你……”

听他的话后王源笑得很开怀，他还跪在床上，被王俊凯抱着，身上宽大的衬衫都漏下了半个肩膀。王俊凯顺手拉住衬衫领口继续往下拉，一埋头，惊喜道：“我的衣服啊？”  
王源被戳穿了小心思，憋得整张脸通红，扭过脸不说话，又感觉王俊凯顺势从锁骨问下，停留在胸前舔舐。乳尖敏感，王源小声嘤咛，喊他的名字。

“想我啊……嗯！”尾音被压在探入底裤的动作里，半勃起的地方落进王俊凯手里，王源笑不出来，埋在他肩膀。  
记得哪个谁说，偶尔服软也不是丧权辱国，王源委委屈屈地放轻了声音，指尖勾着王俊凯军装皮带，金属触碰的响声，和染上情欲的晴朗音色搭配成一句：

“哥，我也想你了。”

他的从军队里带回来的气息，都是浓郁的Alpha交杂成一气。王源尚不至于迷失自我，从龙蛇混杂里捕捉到王俊凯，他的衬衫一半还扎在裤子里，另一半被王源攥着，手掌在腰际不老实地，勾勒腹肌。  
王俊凯的舌尖舔过肚脐，含含糊糊地说：“你以前没叫过我哥。”“唔，我乐意。”

于是王俊凯就笑，揽着他的腰，要去给王源口交。床头的阅读灯在眼前裸露的大块皮肤上淋了一层蜂蜜般的暖光，看上去仿佛奶油蛋糕一样可口，王源拉开他，身上就一件衬衫挂在肘间，而王俊凯只是稍微衣衫散乱。

王源去脱他的衣服，跟王俊凯说我来。他立刻任王源摆布，就差没有躺平。

终于赤诚以对，王源弯腰去亲王俊凯勃起的地方，岂料那人刚才还慢条斯理享用前菜，这下却跟被开启了机关一样，非要径直奔向主题。王俊凯推王源，他就乐得欲拒还迎挂在对方身上，熟门熟路地从床头摸出润滑，挤在对方臀尖，手指揉开后开门见山地伸了进去。

王源正努力控制着生理本能，他自从思考过两人关于结构和气味的异同后，这些日子一直在冥想中妄图超脱Alpha好斗的劣根性。通常来说，Alpha在发情或者面对发情的Omega时总是丧失理智的，而他想保持清醒和王俊凯做爱。

在高潮时还能意识到他正包裹着王俊凯，这是一件很严肃又很奇特的罗曼蒂克。

王俊凯压着嗓子下令：“源儿，抬腿。”  
手分开他的大腿内侧，穴口被耐心的按压和抽插弄得柔软，又因为润滑剂而湿了大片容易进入。王俊凯的性器抵住他，没感觉到和以前类似的排挤，奇怪地抬头看了王源一眼，那人目光如丝，缠绕住了他一颗炽热的心脏。

他摸过王俊凯的后颈，压下那人同他唇齿相依：“……你爱我吗？”  
王俊凯的脑海中一闪而过方毓那句话，没有信息素打架的性爱，他不知道王源在想什么，但他眼中正倒映出自己。军绿色的衬衫和王源穿过那件蓝白条纹搅在一起，正缠绵在窗边摇摇欲坠。王俊凯用力地吻过王源的唇舌，再开口时眼睛都有点酸胀。

“当然爱。”

 

他的里面和记忆里一样紧致，王俊凯抽动的频率加快，太过想念让预备好的食髓知味变成大快朵颐。几乎失控的抽插，还有肢体撞击，他一直牢牢地握住王源一只手，而那人也因为疼痛皱紧了眉。

王源口中单音节支离破碎：“嗯……轻、轻——啊！”

而那个人根本听不清，他咬着王源的耳尖，目之所及是他身体上自己留下的各种痕迹：暗红的吻痕，发白的咬痕，还有激动地掐在手臂内侧和腰肢的两块淤青，交织成了一张网，把两人困在当中，只有无休止的原始欲望在控制。

造物主到底是仁慈的，王俊凯在王源身体里横冲直撞，脑内却清明无比。他想到星辰大海，日升月落，全部回到面前这个人的眼里，王源看他的目光带着水，一眨就会落下来砸在枕头上。他吻王源的眼角，不知道自己说了多少次以前觉得难以启齿的告白。

“我爱你、我爱你，王源……我爱你……我爱你。”

连名带姓的，对方的声音因为过久的呻吟而喑哑，腿根酸软得快要挂不住他，王源感觉性器在王俊凯手里发烫发胀，诚实地诉说着他的内心。  
他像一朵骄傲的玫瑰只为了他低到尘埃里，被他驯服了的三点钟的幸福，等待和心酸。书上写过的苦楚的性爱与龌龊在此刻被王源一一推翻，他感觉到王俊凯正抵在自己身体深处，大片灼热，还有入口淌出的一点湿热液体。

几不可闻的气音，含在了两个人的舌尖：“我也是。”

四月的夜晚，床头灯被按灭的前一刻在墙壁上恰如其分照出汗湿的发尖和缠在一起的肢体，接吻过后，凉风席卷过窗棂。  
王俊凯舔过王源颈后的腺体，想了想，还是揽过他的腰把人捞进怀中。

睡梦里的人不耐烦地皱眉，王俊凯靠在他颈侧。之前夏辛恩问他拥有Alpha是不是有成就感，王俊凯回答不上，直到刚才，他才能确定。  
不是成就感。他想，下次一定告诉那个人，是满打满算的惶恐——何德何能让一个上位者爱成这样——还有不可言说的感激。

tbc.


End file.
